


Home

by JuniorJumat



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau tahu," ujar Makishima retoris. "Aku akhirnya bisa mencium aroma rumah."</p><p>Untuk <strong>ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, dan hiduplah bersamaku."

Itu yang Makishima katakan, dan akhirnya Kougami terima tanpa banyak protes yang terucap.

Kenyataannya, sekalipun mereka hanya pernah beberapa kali berbicara bersama, mengabiskan waktu berdua di kafe yang sama karena sebuah kebetulan semata, Makishima tak bisa menyangkal jika ia menginginkan pria muda itu agar menjadi miliknya. Meskipun hal itu lebih didasari oleh keingin tahuan semata. Ia yang selama ini selalu dimiliki ingin mengerti rasanya memiliki.

Jadi ia pun membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana, menempatkan pria muda itu di sana, lalu mencoba mengerti apa itu sebuah kehidupan yang indah. Tak banyak reaksi yang Kougami berikan, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin bahagia. Mengerti? Makishima seperti seorang gadis kecil yang akhirnya menemukan sebuah boneka yang cocok untuk ia miliki.

Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sejenak dalam kesendirian, Kougami masih bersikap tenang tanpa sedikitpun memaki.

.

.

.

"Aku menginap di rumah Senguji-san," jawab Makishima sambil tersenyum manis kepada pria muda di hadapannya. "Para pria tua itu membutuhkan teman berbicara, kau tentunya memahami."

Kougami tak berkata apapun lagi. Lebih memilih membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Minggu depan—"

"Kemana?"

Makishima tersenyum saat sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya kembali. Ah, betapa ia menyukainya. "Aku akan menginap di rumah Choe Gu-Sung."

Kougami mencoba mengelak ketika tangan putih itu meraih helai rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat. Memilih untuk menampakan tatapan tak senang meskipun hanya dibalas oleh seulas senyum cantik yang tak juga hilang dari sang pemuda.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

Kougami mengerti....

"Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lebih lama lagi."

.

.

.

_"Aku tidak memiliki rumah."_

_Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kougami menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan lekat. Makishima tertawa kecil, memilih untuk menyesap sejenak teh yang baru saja diantarkan seorang waitress berambut pirang tadi dan lalu melanjutkan._

_"Atau setidaknya, aku tidak memiliki tempat khusus yang dapat benar-benar kusebut sebagai rumah."_

.

.

.

"Tidurlah."

Kougami tak menolak ketika sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia hanya diam, berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan terlelap.

Sambil menduga-duga sampai kapan lagi hingga egonya menolak untuk terikat dalam sebuah ketergantungan sepihak semacam ini. Dan seulas senyum pun terbentuk dalam tidurnya.

Benar, bagaimanapun ia masihlah seorang laki-laki. Hidup semacam ini tentu bukanlah akhir yang ia ingini.

.

.

.

Makishima masih terus mengunjungi rumah-rumah itu. Dan Kougami masih patuh menanti meskipun tak mengerti apa yang menjadi dasar tindakannya ini.

Kenapa? Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Mereka mencoba menebus kesepian mereka dengan uang. Kau tak bisa begitu saja menghakimi tindakan mereka, Kougami."

Pria itu menoleh marah, lalu melempar buku rekening yang dipegangnya tepat di depan wajah Makishima dengan kasar. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan keduanya menghabiskan hampir setengah hari untuk saling mendiamkan pihak yang lain.

Hingga akhirnya Kougami memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri Makishima yang duduk di sofa seorang diri. "Aku tidak ingin pergi," ujarnya dengan nada sedih. Lalu memangut pelan bibir di hadapannya yang dibalas dengan lumatan kecil.

.

.

.

Makishima dan Kougami menghabiskan waktu di pagi itu dengan duduk berdua, di sofa yang sama, sambil membawa buku yang terbuka di tangan. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya keheningan yang tercipta.

Hingga akhirnya Makishima memilih untuk menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membacanya, lalu menaruh novel ke atas meja di depan mereka.

"Kougami."

Pria muda itu tak menyahuti, namun sebatas melirik ketika pemuda di sampingnya menjatuhkan kepalanya pelan di pundak miliknya. Kedua mata Makishima terpejam, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kougami yang tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya.

"Kau tahu," ujar Makishima retoris. "Aku akhirnya bisa mencium aroma rumah."

.

"Darimu."

Kougami diam. Ikut menyandarkan kepala di atas helai rambut putih Makishima dan lalu menutup mata.

"Baguslah."

Meskipun keduanya tahu cerita ini tak mungkin berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

END


End file.
